Pirate Love
by K2912 - The Anonimo Avtory
Summary: Requested by MidnightWolf45


A/N: Hey guys Mercer here, and today im posting a lemon request from my friend MidnightWolf45. I also trying to update and finish STALKERS as soon as possible. Alright, hope you guys like this and here's Pirate's love!.

It was noon in Jasper City and it's Saturday. Most wolves will go out of town or just stay in their house. Eve was no exception. She is staying in her house because her daughter Kate and Lilly had gone somewhere else with Humphrey and Garth.

And to make things worse, her husband Winston is going out of town. And he is going all week. She is kind of annoyed with that. She then hear some footstep coming down from the stairs. She sees her loving husband Winston coming down from the stairs.

He then walked to Eve. He sit down on the couch next to her and holding her hand." Eve my darling, i am going to a business trip for a week, you okay with that?" Winston asked. Eve sighed, she know that she can't spend time with him like the old days."Yeah, it's just, we never have some alone time together" Eve sniffled when a tear escaped from her eye.

Winston heart get fluttered. He know that they haven't have some alone time for many months. He know that he need it and so does Eve. He wiped the tear out from her cheek and cup it with his hands and look to his wife beautiful golden eyes.

Eve set her gaze upon him."Eve, i do know we haven't got some alone time together. I promise that after i finished my trip, we are going to have some fun" Winston replied, holding his wife chin up. Eve smiled weakly, but she can't wait that long.

"Because i know youcan't wait that long, i will give you a warm up" Winston said. He then kiss Eve with uttermost passion. Eve is enjoying this. She kiss him back as her tongue invade his mouth. Winston make Eve lay on her back as he continue kissing her.

Winston even begin to play with her breast. Eve moaned in pleasure. He haven't done that for months. It's great to feel his soft hand around her big and round breast. Their loving moment last for 5 minutes before Winston stop and go into his car and say a farewell goodbye to Eve.

Eve now all alone on herhouse. She needs to get rid of her tingling sensation down there."Fuck! I need to get rid of it fast!" Eve yelled to herself. She let herself calm down and hope it went away. It did, just a bit. Eve sighed. She let herself fell to the comfy couch and turn on the tv. Hell, she's going to get bored all week Long.

Seconds turns to minute. Minutes turns to hour. Soon, arternoon changes into night. Eve still not moved from the couch. She's too lazy to move. She watches the news and some movies for hours. She look at the big old clock she has and it shows 07:00."Great, now i am really bored" Eve groaned in an annoyed tone.

Suddenly, she heard a knock. She almost fell out from the is that?. She's hoping it's someone she knows so he or she can decrease or maybe free her from her bad mood. She slowly strolled through the coridor. Her step feel so heavy everytime she lift her feet.

She reach her door. She twist the door knob and pull the door. Then, a brown furred wolf greet her with a warm and comforting tone."Hi Eve, my car broke down and i am here i went to my friends yard sale and it broke down several meters from here. I then see your house and i think you can lend me a helping hand" Tony explained his reason to Eve.

Eve let a sigh of relief. At least, now she has a friend who can accompany her during Winstons absence."Come in Tony" Eve let him in. Tony nodded and enter the house with a bag on his hand. Eve called a mechanic by phone."Oh really? You can only get here tomorrow? Okay, thank you" Eve ended her phone call.

She put it on the old wooden table and went to the living room to check Tony. Maybe he can get rid of her boredom. Eve sees Tony watching the tv with his hand behind his head."Mind if join you?" Eve asked Tony. Tony nodded and let Eve sit next to him. There's a moment of an awkward silence for a few minuted before Eve decide to break the silence.

"So Tony, tell me, what did you bought from your friend's yard sale?" Eve asked Tony, breaking the silence. Tony put his hand on the couch and answer her question."Well i bought a pirate costume. I bought it to help my friend to ease his car rent paying. I am doing this to support him" Tony explained.

Eve felt completly relaxed by now. Had Tony's car did not broke down and he didn't came to her house, she would have comitted suicide, literally. Eve then get a pretty good idea."Tony, why wont you put it on?, i think you would look good with that" Eve asked. But Tony is a bit unsure about this."O-okay if you want me to" Tony stuttered in hesitation.

He brought his bag to the guest room and change his clothes. After a few minutes, he come out and he looks handsome. He is wearing a pirate hat, a long dark brown pants, an eyepatch covering his left eye, and also he's shirtless. Revealing his six pack to Eve. He also has a scabbard on his waist, his sword is clearly visible to her.

A/N: I imagine Tony is like Foxy from FNAF. Apart from his jumpscare and others.

"So what do you think?" Tony asked to a jaw dropped Eve. She is drooling over him, he's so handsome and sexy."You look handsome" Eve said while still drooling."Uhh Eve, you are drooling" Tony told her in a nervous tone. Eve snapped out of her trance and wiped the hanging saliva.

She then remembers that she have a pirate outfit too."Just wait for a minute Tony, you are going to love this" Eve said. She giddily run to her room. Tony waited for a few minutes outside and when she comeback, Tony is jaw dropped. Eve is wearing a white long sleeve and it shows her breast cleavage. She also wear a black skirt and she is holding a sword."You like?" Eve asked him back.

And this time, Tony is drooling over her. Eve giggled at the sight and went to Tony to wipe the drool. When she wipe the drool, Tony can see her massive boob and his penis get erected at the speed of light. Eve finished wiping his drool and soon she get an idea.

"Hey, what if you and me play some roleplay. I really bored to death now and i think it's a good idea" Eve asked him."Sure, so i guess i have to be the first?" Tony asked. Eve nodded in happiness."Alright, i want you to act like you beg me to be spared" Tony commanded. Eve then get onto her knees and begin to act like she is begging to Tony to let her life spared.

"Please Tony my master, i beg you to spare me. I am innocent" Eve pleaded with her most innocent tone. Tony laughed at her action and reply to her word."I stay with my choice" Tony said with a dark and cold tone. Even Eve was startled with this."Okay im done, your turn" Tony said.

For anhour the two would change roles and for Eve, she hasn't feel like this for a long time. She felt being young again, and it feels so good. The final roleplay is Tony doing a sword fight with her. At first Eve is gaining the upper hand, but Tony flip the favor and also he manages to disarm Eve.

Eve hold her hands up while Tony is walking to her slowly. Suddenly, Eve move forward and grab the sword from his hand. Tony, having no time to react, lose his sword and now it belongs to Eve. He back up slowly while Eve holding the sword to him. She suddenly trip and the sword fell from her hand onto the floor below.

Tony tries to catch Eve but ended up on the couch with Eve ontop of him. Eve suddenly locked her gaze with him. His eye...is soo mesmerizing. Tony can't look away from those beautiful golden hazel eyes.T-Tony..." Eve trailed off."E-Eve, what are you doing?" Tony asked nervously. Eve leaned in and do something that makes Tony surprised. She kissed him.

Tony was taken surprised by this. He always fantasizes Eve having sex with him and now his dream finally come true. Tony kiss her back with love and passion. Both wolves moaned. Eve then graze her tongue to Tony's teeth. Knowing this, Tony let his mouth wide open and soon, Eve's tongue battle with his tongue. They battle for a few minutes before stopping to catch a breath. A string of saliva connects their mouth before it snaps.

Eve, wasting no time, begin to pulling her long white sleeve slowly, just to tease Tony a bit."Aww, come on Eve..." Tony groaned impatiently. Eve giggled and finally manages to take off the sleeve and throw it on the floor, leaving her with only her black bra. Tony look at the bra and grab it with his teeth. He tore it apart, revealing him her massive breast which is bouncing up and down. He almost fainted.

Eve giggled and guide Tony's hand to her breast."Come on Tony, they are yours, please touch them and caress them" Eve said in the sexiest tone she could muster. Tony's hand begin to grip at her breast and suck on it. Eve moaned in pleasure and push Tony's head to her breast, completely covering his face. Tony then play with the other one as he drink her abundant milk."Ohh yess...suck it please" Eve moaned, her mouth wide open.

Tony then switched to her other breast and begin to play with it. Eve moaned and begin to fingering herself. Damn, Tony is one damn fine lover. She can convince that for the past 5 minutes. Eve then push Tony's head away from her breast. Tony groaned but soon silenced by Eve's kiss. She then got lower and lower until she find what she wants, his _wolf._ Eve then pull down his pants and his underwear and soon find a limp cock, but she's going to make it alive. Eve kiss the head and it begin to grow, fast. Eve then jacking it off until it reach it's maximum size, one foot long. Eve admired the cock's length. She even wonder if it could fit in her tight pussy.

Nevertheless, Eve start by engulfing the tip, then the entire dick. Centimeter by centimeter it disappears into her mouth and Tony love every single second of it. Eve finally reach the end and is nearly choked to death had her throat didn't adjusted to the dick size. Eve then pull it out slowly, Tony moaned and almost cum right there, but he hold it for the perfect moment.

Eve then lick the pre cum dripping to her face, and she absolutely love it. Eve then went for another one and swallow the dick again, and this time, she begin to bob it up and down. Tony moaned and suddenly he held Eve's head down. Eve don't know what does it mean but then she realize that he is putting her to a test. Eve smiled and suck on his cock violently. Tony instantly let her head go and gasped for air.

Eve begin to jack it and suck on it at the same time, Tony is in heaven. He look down and see the beautiful goddess do her amazing work. Eve look up and give him a sexy wink and continue to bob her head back and forth. Tony begin to fell a tingling sensation in his balls and cock. Eve kiss his ball and lick it ferociusly."E-Eve! im going to-" Tony cannot finish his word. Suddenly, Eve felt a warm and thick thing flowing from the dick into her mouth. Eve let go his cock and drink it. Tony look down and see Eve is drinking the semen like it's lemon tea.

"My god Eve, you are so good at this!" Tony admired her amazing work. Eve smiled back and reply "yes it is my loving Tony" with a seductive tone. Tony didn't waste a second and pin Eve to the couch. He sat on her chest and put his dick between her boobs. He then begin to ride her. Eve moaned in pleasure. He is a beast when it comes to having sex. Eve then would kiss the tip of the dick whenever it gets near to her mouth. She even begin to squeeze her breast against the dick to replicate a vagina pulsating on a dick.

"G-GOD! EVE! YOU REALLY KNOW HOW TO PLEASURE MALE!" Tony yelled "and you know how to make female happy" Eve replied, still focusing on pleasuring Tony. Tony pick up the pace and begin to speed up his titfucking with Eve. Eve prepare what will comes next. She closed her eyes waiting for that cum to sprayed all over her."EVE!" Tony howled. Soon, abundant and thick white cum covered her entire face. Her face is white as Lilly's fur. Eve laughed and begin to lick all the excessive cum."Tony! you fucking old wolf! seems like you have an unlimited supply of sperm, do you?" Eve asked while cleaning the mess he had done.

Tony chuckled and this time, he look down and see the red and wet pussy of Eve. He bend his body down to see it clearly. It needs some love, and he's ready to give it a lot. Tony let his tongue drag along it slowly, just an act of revenge to Eve when she teased him. Eve know this and pinch his cheek."You naughty wolf" She said. Tony get up and kiss her."You know i do" and go back to her needing pussy. Tony lick it slowly vertically, up and down up and down. Eve hissed to silenced her moan. Tony then use his finger and insert it to her pussy. Eve moaned. She then grab Tony's head and push it to her pussy. Tony take the advantage and begin to eat her out.

Eve is nearly fainted. Tony is waaay better than Winston. She even begin to think if she can divorce with Winston and start a new life with Tony. Eve shook the memory off and continue to moan in pleasure as Tony keep eating her. Tony also try to suck on her pussy, trying to get all the juice that is dripping out from her pussy. "T-Tony! you gonna make me cum soon!" Eve warned. Suddenly, Eve shot a barrage of cum from her pussy. Tony tries to drink all of it but it was a futile effort. Her cum is much more than he can handle. Some of it make a puddle of cum below her pussy. Tony get up and kiss Eve again, both begin to taste their own cum.

After a few minutes, Tony aligned himself to Eve's pussy."You ready?" Tony asked to Eve. Eve nodded, signaling she's ready. And in one swift motion, Tony's dick plunges into her tight pussy. Both wolves moaned as soon as they connected. Eve can feel his dick stretching her walls. Tony moaned when the vagina wall squeezing onto his dick."T-Tony, just be slow, okay?" Eve ordered him to do so. But Tony has a different plan. Instead, he goes into the maximum speed. Eve scream in pleasure. Damn, Tony knows how to intensifies the pleasure. "Ohhh Tony you fuck!" Eve moaned. Tony smiled and kiss her to silence her moaning.

Eve love the way he pound her pussy. It feels that a sledgehammer being slammed to her but she absolutely love it. Eve's breast jiggles up and down and Tony notices this. He stop kissing her and begin to bite on her breast gently while his hand holding Eve's hips tightly."OHHH UHHH YESSSS!" both wolves moaned. They then try the doggy style. To add the pleasure, Tony begin to spank her ass. Eve moaned and look back while he spanking her ass."You dirty old wolf" Eve look at her with a naughty look on her face. Tony grinned evilly and flip her so now she's ontop of him.

Eve moaned and begin to literally hopping on it up and down, her breast would jiggle violently and Tony seize it by cupping it and massaging it."Ohh Tony, i love you so much baby!" Eve cried, she is hoping that this sweet moment never end."I love you too baby!" Tony yelled back. Eve keep humping on his dick while Tony kiss her with lust. Both wolves hungrily kiss as their climax begin to build. Eve realize this and push his dick as far as she can until it hit or even penetrate her cervix. Tony's body went limp."MY-G-GOD! Eve, you slutty wolf!" he cursed.

Tony once again flip her again and rammed her at full speed. He's going to give her the best time of her life. Eve would simply scream in pleasure. Had she had sex with Winston several days ago, she wont be screaming like a bitch. Tony had to silenced her by kissing her again and jamming his tongue down her throat. Tony spit on Eve's breast and rub it all around. By now, the combination of her juice and Tony's semen makes his dick slid in and out of her easily.

Eve finally flip side again and they are going to cum soon."EVE I THINK IM NOT GOING TO LAST LONGER!" Tony yelled "do it with me TONY! I LOVE YOU!" Eve cried. They moaned again, hers and his cum mixed all together. Tony use his remaining power to put in his knot into her pussy and it worked. Eve moaned as they knotted. Both wolves were exhausted. Eve climb up and kiss Tony."Baby, i think i need more from you" Eve gasping for air, her breast went up and down fast. Tony smiled and kiss her back. "Don't worry you will get a lot from me" he smiled at her. Eve smiled for one last time and both wolves fell into a deep and blissful sleep.

A/N: DAMN! that's the longest lemon i've done. And i done it in a few hours! Man my hand are sore as hell. Alright, hope you guys enjoy it and if you want to request a lemon to me, just pm me and i will get it done as fast as i can. have great day and i will see you all later.


End file.
